


Hanger-On

by sora-esque (parkadescandal)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Battle Couple, Competency, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkadescandal/pseuds/sora-esque
Summary: Terra's certainly not dumb, but he knows when he's outwit.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Hanger-On

He called her name, and in that split second leapt before her—as the onslaught came, he couldn’t help but grin. When the static dissipated they found nothing but the smoldering remnants of the heartless invasion, cleanly incinerated by the reflection of her barrier magic. 

Terra may be the happiest dead weight who ever did exist. 

“I had it, you know,” she said to him without expression, though her resolve broke more easily here than it would anywhere else—affection tugged at the corner of her mouth. 

“Oh, I know you did,” he said. “Don’t mind me. I’ll always try.” 


End file.
